Always be your Captain
by LaniAhava
Summary: Those last moments: to do what's right through the panic of death drawing near. The feels of one of the final scenes of Star Trek: Into Darkness. Warning main character death. One shot. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Star Trek universe, this is only for writing practice.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always be your Captain**

 _Some would say because I was too young, inexperience, so_ naïve _…_

The Enterprise shook and losing control as it free fall to its demise. Inside, alarms were blaring, the gravity was out control, pushing everyone to running on walls and falling through hallways to some to their deaths. At that moment, at Engineering, Kirk breathing hard, hearing Scotty trying to convince him to not do it. It only took a moment of thought, a decision was made, only a matter of who moves first with the stronger will.

Kirk punches Scotty, knocking out the Engineer. The previous captain of Enterprise drags Scotty to the nearest seat and straps him in or be otherwise be knocked over Engineering when the Enterprise makes for another uncontrollable spin.

* * *

"Mr. Sulu straighten the ship!"

"I am trying the best I can!"

"Nothin' iz wurking, sir!"

* * *

 _I made many mistakes, but I will make amends…_

His blue eyes stare at the center of the Warp core chamber, core itself spluttering, unaligned, preventing the Enterprise from sending the necessary power to redirect the ship from free falling. While being at the whim of every shake and spin of Enterprise, James T. Kirk was on a mission. Undeterred, he made his way, tripping and crashing at times away from the Warp core, no sign of faltering or rest.

* * *

Chekov muttering in Russian, hands flying over the console, submitting all, every, any calculation he can think of into the system to have the ship respond.

Uhura and a couple others who were lucky enough to catch their bearings, pulled up ensigns from falling down the narrow pathways who missed catching correctly as the Enterprise twirled.

* * *

 _…even at the cost of my life!_

He tugged on the machinery as he kicked the connector, but no avail. Again, unwilling to give up, Kirk kept kicking and kicking and kicking again, while his breath came in short gasps, and his heart beating too fast. The only thing that matter, bit by bit, the Warp core was moving closer to align.

* * *

Bones was snapping at his team to pay attention then yelled at the patient to hold on as he slows the bleeding, cuts, burns, missing limbs of the massive influx of the wounded. Worrying what insanity is Kirk possibly be pulling now.

Carol was tied to the bed to not aggravate her broken leg at the constant movements in Med bay, wondering if the next second would be when the Enterprise would crash into a fiery explosion.

* * *

 _Because no matter what, I am your captain and I want you all to live!_

For one split second, he stared as the Warp core finally connected before being pushed back by the force once it activated.

He faintly felt the sense of free fall reverse and distant cheers. Somehow he found the waning strength to crawl to the exit of the chamber…

* * *

Spock stared as they broke cloud cover, which was after he just admitted defeat to the rest of the current crew, who the latter unwilling to jump ship without him, when the Enterprise responded beautifully. He was unwilling to believe something so illogical as a miracle.

" **Sir, you better, get down here*.** "

* * *

 _Every breath of every heartbeat of the long and short seconds ticking away may be my last…_

Spock ran through the broken hallways, broken bodies reaching for each other in relief, passing a worried Uhura wishing to ask for news, to reach Engineering.

He was faced Scotty's regretful eyes before the latter look away. Spock didn't beg nor commanded when he ask to open the chamber, knowing subconsciously it would make the sacrifice mean nothing.

For radiation already set in at the sight beyond the thin pane of glass separating him from his dying true captain…

And friend.

* * *

 _…if only we had more time of what could have been._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Can you imagine what it felt of knowing there was no way of coming back from that, yet still did it anyway for the sake of many? Not everyone gets happily ever afters, no miraculous, last minute cures…What if?**

 ** _*Direct quote from Star Trek: Into Darkness film_**


End file.
